


Mentiroso

by minhyukx



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oops, Unrequited Love, tbh it's about minhyuk suffering
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:11:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhyukx/pseuds/minhyukx
Summary: Minhyuk era um mentiroso profissional.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mais uma Showhyuk! Agora vou chorar um pouquinho porque amo angst desse casal, me desculpem.

Com o tempo, Minhyuk havia se acostumado a mentir.

Toda essa cultura começou quando ele era criança. Sua mãe o incentivava a sempre demonstrar seus sentimentos e não ter vergonha, mas, quando via a família paterna ou os colegas da escola o zombando por isso, calava-se e apenas sorria. Então passaram a chamá-lo de bom ator.

Mesmo que fosse por algum motivo estúpido, como dizer que estava doente para não ir a uma festa, Minhyuk sabia fingir e atuar muito bem e convencia todos a sua volta (ou quase todos, já que um dia fez de conta que um corte na sua mão não doía e Jooheon percebeu). Sabia controlar bem suas expressões e a maior parte dos sentimentos quando os tais não eram tão intensos.

Porém, aos seus vinte e um anos, percebeu que o dom possuía falhas, ainda mais quando o sentimento era de amor. Por mais que negasse, quando chegava perto de Hyunwoo, não conseguia regular o tom rosado que crescia nas bochechas, os batimentos cardíacos acelerados e o crescente sorriso que surgia sempre que o amigo dizia algo. Agia com se fosse o seu primeiro amor — o que ele estava longe de ser — e Minhyuk se odiava por isso. Era tão óbvio que se impressionava com o fato de que Hyunwoo nunca havia perguntado sobre ou agido de forma diferente.

Depois de dois anos remoendo-se por conta de sua auto-estima — afinal, por mais que fingisse ser cheio de si, tinha todas as suas inseguranças e demônios internos —, finalmente teve a coragem de chamá-lo para um almoço. Eram melhores amigos, mas Minhyuk não fazia ideia se Hyunwoo era ou não bissexual, já que apenas havia o visto com meninas. Se não desse certo e toda sua paixão pelo maior fosse por água abaixo, colocaria a culpa em Jooheon por jurar tê-lo visto com um menino numa das festas da faculdade.

E foi o que aconteceu. Todo seu plano de se confessar foi destruído quando Hyunwoo disse que precisava contar um segredo para Minhyuk. No princípio, criou falsas expectativas — como se a realidade se tornasse um filme de romance, onde o casal principal confessa o amor e namoram. Mas, quando Hyunwoo continuou a se pronunciar, não soube mais o que pensar.

Primeiramente, sua garganta secou, o que fez com que pegasse o suco que tomava e desse um gole. Fechou a mão que se encontrava por cima da própria coxa em um punho, fazendo sua melhor expressão para parecer interessado.

“Ela é perfeita,” novamente, Minhyuk não pode evitar a decepção ao ouvir o pronome feminino, por mais que Shownu nunca tivesse demonstrado interesse em meninos na sua frente. Pôde sentir seu coração doer, porém ainda mantinha o sorriso de sempre. “O problema é que ela não gosta de mim,” Hyunwoo disse com a voz baixa e os olhos tristes. Minhyuk poderia apenas abraçá-lo ali por conta da dor que imaginava que ele sentia. “Ela gosta de outra pessoa.”

A história pareceu familiar demais para Minhyuk. Achou que fosse o carma brincando mais uma vez.

Hyunwoo deu mais um suspiro e Minhyuk não o interrompeu — afinal era difícil vê-lo falando e se abrindo daquele jeito. Ele se sentiria melhor depois de desabafar, Minhyuk sabia disso por todas as vezes que se abriu com sua mãe.

“Você não sabe como é isso, né? Se apaixonar por alguém que não gosta de você."

Minhyuk sentiu sua respiração acelerar.

Por mais que quisesse gritar com todas as letras seu sentimento, continuou calado, desfazendo seu sorriso. Não queria que parecesse que estava zombando de Shownu se continuasse sorrindo. Mordeu o lábio como se pensasse em algo para responder enquanto sentia algumas lágrimas se formarem nos cantos dos seus olhos. 

Não se permitiu chorar, porém. De alguma forma, conseguiu fingir que era apenas uma irritação nos seus olhos para secá-los com a manga da blusa. 

Foi estúpido por pensar que Hyunwoo gostaria de algo consigo. Foi estúpido de guardar aquele sentimento por anos. Queria se esconder. Mesmo se Shownu soubesse, imaginava a sua reação. Pensou que Jooheon havia mentido apenas para encorajá-lo a confessar-se para Hyunwoo.

Limpou a garganta, dando uma tosse falsa que pareceu enganar o mais velho.

“É, eu não faço ideia de como isso deve ser,” respondeu com um sorriso fraco no rosto.


End file.
